Productivity applications provide significant capabilities at a person's fingertips to create and modify content. As these programs expand to include more features and functions, the number of available commands that a user can perform increases. User interfaces for productivity applications generally include menus and toolbars that allow a user to access features and functions of the application in order to execute the commands. However, finding a feature a user needs to perform a certain task can be a challenge. It is not uncommon for a user to spend time searching for a command in various menus, which decreases productivity and increases frustration.